<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Table for two, Romance for you. by junemoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656709">Table for two, Romance for you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junemoon/pseuds/junemoon'>junemoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pick-Up Lines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junemoon/pseuds/junemoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyoung is going to try to get Taeyong attention with pick up lines but maybe he's already on Taeyong's mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi okay so I am here again, wasn't expecting to write a second fic but here we go. again just want to say I am not a writer so this will not be great but i had fun writing it. There are most likely grammar and punctuation mistakes.</p><p>I got the idea of this fic from this https://twitter.com/yung__yongie/status/1287548364515471360?s=20 basically taeyong being oblivious when someone is trying to flirt with him. </p><p>kudos and comments will be appreciated &lt;3. i hope you like it :&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doyoung is on a mission. He is going to sweep Taeyong off his feet with as much romance as he can possibly muster, because that is what Taeyong deserves. Taeyong is beautiful and kind and oh so smart. He has read over a few of Doyoung essays and critiqued it in the gentlest way possible and he is so grateful towards the elder. Aside from that he has done many things that has captured Doyoung’s heart. He seriously has heart eyes for Taeyong and from the conversations he’s had with Taeyong with and without their mutual friends around he knows for certain that Taeyong is a sucker for romance. The way Taeyong gets fluster when their friends jokey tell him pick up lines is a sight to behold. Doyoung is 80% sure that Taeyong likes him back from the way the he looks at him fondly, always give him snacks when he sees him and malfunctions whenever Doyoung touches him briefly to get his attention. So yes, mission to smother Taeyong with love has started!</p>
<p>First off he has to research the best pick up lines for Taeyong, He cannot give him the basic stuff he has already heard otherwise he might think Doyoung is joking. So instead of starting his essay on Marxism and if its relevant in modern society that due in three days he starts researching pick up lines. A very normal thing to do at 2AM on a Tuesday.</p>
<p>It was now the next day and Doyoung had compiled a list that he was going to start using the next time he sees Taeyong. Looking at his calendar he could see that he was seeing him the very next day with their mutual friends. They would try to all hang out together whenever they could. Doyoung was feeling content and excited. He sighed and mentally prepared himself to start the essay he was putting off. Just the fact that he would see Taeyong the day after had stopped him from over loading with stress. A few hours later he had done a good amount of the essay, so he decided now was a good time to sleep. He showered and then got ready for bed and fell asleep.</p>
<p>They were now at Taeyong’s apartment. Currently Doyoung was getting teased for sticking to Taeyong like glue all the time. Currently Doyoung was in fact stuck to Taeyong like glue, hugging his side as close as possible while sitting on the sofa. ‘’Every time we hang out you are always next to Taeyong, what if we want to hug Taeyong, huh?’’ Johnny said trying to not laugh at the sight. ‘’I am not always near Taeyong, you have no proof’’ Doyoung said sticking his tongue out at Johnny. Johnny stared at the position Taeyong and Doyoung were in and said nothing.</p>
<p>They then moved on and forgot about the teasing when Jaehyun started telling a story about a customer at work called Ten. Ten would always trip over or drop whatever he was holding when Jaehyun looked at him or said hello and Jaehyun was worried that he might be seen as scary. ‘’I’m not scary guys, right?’’ Johnny patted his arm ‘’No buddy you are not, just keep doing what you are doing, maybe ask him about it?’’ Johnny said with a knowing look. ‘’Yeah I should ask him about it’’ Jaehyun said nodding. They were all trying not to laugh about how oblivious Jaehyun was. Then they decided to watch a drama while eating. Taeyong shifted away from Doyoung while they were halfway through the episode to get into a more comfortable position but Doyoung actually whined softly without realising. Why did I do that? He thought. Taeyong chuckled and moved closer to Doyoung again putting his arms around his shoulders.</p>
<p>After two episodes Jaehyun and Johnny decided to go home. Doyoung wanted to stay a little longer as he had not had alone time with the elder for a while. Taeyong was checking a few things on his laptop so Doyoung started to put his mission in motion. He went to the bathroom to pee but also to hype himself up. When he got back he sat next to Taeyong, touched his arm and said ‘’Wow you are hotter than the bottom of my laptop’’. Taeyong looked at him confused and touched his own forehead ‘’Hmm, I don’t seem to have a fever though?’’.</p>
<p>Now Doyoung was confused, how come Taeyong did not realised what he was doing? What should I say now? He thought. It was not supposed to go this way. He wanted to see flustered Taeyong! ‘’I was wrong I think I’m cold, so you seem warm.’’ ‘’That makes sense.’’ Taeyong said looking at him thoughtfully. ‘’Do you want a blanket?’’ ‘’No, but maybe a hug?’’ Doyoung said looking at him hopefully. ‘’Of course, Doyoungie, come here.’’ Doyoung moved towards Taeyong as Taeyong wrapped his arms around him. Doyoung returned the hug and breathed in feeling warm.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of shuffling but still hugging they let go of each other. ‘’I going to go home now’’ ‘’Wait a minute’’ Taeyong when to his bedroom and came back with a jacket. ‘’Wear this and be safe, okay text me when you get back,’’ ‘’I will’’ Doyoung maybe fell harder for Taeyong now. Oh no. Taeyong’s jacket was warm. He got home and didn’t take off Taeyong’s jacket straight away as he wanted to text him before he forgot and Taeyong replied back with a ’’Sleep tight 😊’’. Maybe Doyoung screamed internally seeing the text. Yes, Taeyong didn’t realise Doyoung was flirting with him but he was wearing Taeyong jacket, so he called that a success for now.</p>
<p>Doyoung and Taeyong were going to hang out today and Doyoung felt like skipping around in happiness but he is cooler than that. It was going to be JUST him and Taeyong today ALONE. He did put extra effort into his outfit today and if the double take Taeyong took when he saw him was any indication he did a good job. They went to the park for a walk as it was a nice day. They walked close to each other hands brushing every so often. Taeyong stopped in front of him to look at some flowers and Doyoung was so focused on looking at him that he tripped over some uneven pavement. Taeyong came rushing towards Doyoung upon hearing the noise. Doyoung sat up he wasn’t too hurt just a few slashes on his elbow and lower arm. Taeyong came down to Doyoung’s level and started fusing over him checking his injuries and taking his first aid kit out of his bag, ‘’You are not usually this clumsy, what were you focused on?. Taeyong looked at him slightly worried but with a fond smile. ‘’Even if there wasn’t gravity on earth, I’d still fall for you.’’ Doyoung said with a smile.</p>
<p>Taeyong touched his head ‘’Doyoungie did you hit your head too? I’m worried.’’ He finished tending to his injuries. ‘’I’m fine Yong, help me up please’’. Taeyong helped him up and he was about to brush off his clothing but Taeyong beat him to it. Having Taeyong that close to him made him feel a bit delirious or maybe it was from falling over. He can use that excuse for what he said next. ‘’Taeyong you are shining.’’ ‘’Hmm, I think it’s the sun, Doyoungie’’. Let’s rest in the coffee shop for a bit, think you need a break.’’ Taeyong grabbed Doyoung’s uninjured arm and lead him to the coffee shop. Doyoung had a thought. He needs to be straight forward; this clearly isn’t working!</p>
<p>They arrive at the coffee shop and Taeyong tells Doyoung to sit down so he can get the drinks. This allows Doyoung enough time to come up with a new plan. He will use a straightforward pick up line this time, no room for confusion. Taeyong comes back and sits opposite Doyoung, he takes off the lid from Doyoung hot chocolate and adds the amount of sugar that he likes. Gosh Taeyong is so caring. While Doyoung mixes his drink Taeyong asks him again if he is okay and Doyoung reassures him. The worry finally disappears from his face and they continue catching up with each other talking about what’s happening in their lives. After a few minutes of talking Doyoung feels like it is the perfect time to put his plan in action. ‘’Do I know you?’’ ‘’Doyoung what I think we need to go to the h-‘’ ‘’Because you look a lot like my next boyfriend.’’ Taeyong chokes, then splutters and coughs, after a minute or two once he is feeling normal again he whispers shouts ‘’WHAT?’’ ‘’I like you’’ Doyoung says plainly like a fact. ‘’You like me?!’’ ‘’Yeah, I’ve been flirting with you for a while now, but you didn’t notice’’ Doyoung says looking down at his cup while moving his finger around the rim of the mug. Taeyong looks to the side at a potted plant feeling himself blush ‘’I did notice but I didn’t give it attention because I’d never thought you would like me back’’. Doyoung looks up the same time as Taeyong and he has a small smile on his face, he looked shy.</p>
<p>Doyoung was shocked, yes he knew the chances of Taeyong liking him back was large considering the signs from the elder but the fact those words came out of Taeyong mouth he did not know what to say. ‘’Why are you so shocked, it’s not a surprise, I was pretty obvious’’ Taeyong said rubbing the back of his neck. ‘’So, do you want to be my boyfriend?’’ Doyoung asked. Taeyong moved closer to Doyoung ‘’Maybe you should take me on a date first, baby’’ he whispers. He was close enough to hear every word. Taeyong was flirting with him. Is he dreaming? ‘’’That can be arranged.’’ Taeyong laughed out of happiness and Doyoung was on the same page. ‘’I want to go for a walk with you, but I don’t want you to fall over again.’’ ‘’That was your fault, I got distracted by your beauty.’’ Wow Doyoung was finally able to see Taeyong blush, the blush went down to his neck. What a pretty sight he thought.</p>
<p>‘’Let’s go then’’. Doyoung got up and waited for Taeyong to get up. Then they both left together. They walked back to the park and Doyoung was distracted by a dog so when Taeyong asked him if he can hold something, he said sure. When he turned around Taeyong wasn’t actually holding anything, but he stuck his hand out. ‘’Can you hold this for me please?’’ Taeyong was going to be the end of him. Truly. Doyoung took Taeyong hand and they continued walking. They were silent for a few minutes just processing what had happened, but it wasn’t awkward. Doyoung’s plan actual worked?! He couldn’t stop smiling. What a day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taeyong and Doyoung go on a date !!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading so far. Hope you are enjoying.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a week since Doyoung had asked out Taeyong and they were currently on their first date at a nice restaurant. This wasn’t really their style, but they wanted to do something different for their first date. Doyoung looked at Taeyong and was glad they decided to do this cause the way Taeyong looked with the candlelight glow was something special. They had a great time and after decided to go for a walk at the pier as they both didn’t want the night to end. They were walking while holding hands. Doyoung stopped and told Taeyong to close his eyes. Maybe Taeyong was thinking now was the moment he was finally going to kiss Doyoung, so he got ready. But he felt Doyoung tie something around his finger. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Doyoung had tied a rose around his finger making a rose ring. It was an understatement to say Taeyong was shocked, how did he get so lucky? ‘’Where did you get this?’’ ‘’From the restaurant, do you like it?’’ ‘’Yes, I love it baby.’’ Doyoung got shy at the nickname but thankfully it was dark so his blush could not be seen. They continued walking down the pier and Taeyong start swinging their arms like a child would. They were both so happy. The stars could be seen well from the pier, so they stopped to stargaze for a while. Doyoung was looking at the stars but Taeyong was looking at Doyoung. Doyoung felt Taeyong’s gaze on him so he turned to look at him.</p><p>‘’What are you looking at?’’ ‘’Your eyes are shining like stars; I don’t need to look at the sky.’’ Doyoung let out a breath almost a laugh feeling amused then he wacked Taeyong playfully. ‘’I know I told you a lot of pick up lines, but you don’t need to be this cheesy.’’ Taeyong was laughing so hard he had to hold onto Doyoung for support. ‘’No but really you do have beautiful eyes and as your boyfriend I should tell you that’’ ‘’Boyfriend huh, you’ve decided? I thought you would let me know after this date’’ Doyoung said teasing. ‘’Well with you I decided as soon as you came through the restaurant door.’’ ‘’I must be special, huh?’’ he said still teasing. ‘’You are the exception’’ Taeyong said like it was a fact.</p><p>They were now outside Taeyong apartment. Doyoung let go of his hand. Taeyong was expecting a kiss but maybe next time. He was about to say bye and turn towards his apartment but- - ‘’Kiss me if I am wrong but dinosaurs still exist right?’’ Taeyong saw this moment as the moment he fell in love with Doyoung, He was so happy and in love he grabbed Doyoung’s face and almost smashed their lips together, thankfully Doyoung stopped him before anyone got injured, ‘’Let’s do this slowly, baby, okay?’’ Doyoung said with a laugh he was feeling giddy seeing how excited Taeyong was. Doyoung held Taeyong’s hands and put them on his face gently and then he moved towards Taeyong leaning his hands on Taeyong shoulders and moving one of his hands to the back of his neck. After a moment of anticipation their lips brushed together, soft and gentle before getting a bit messy. Taeyong moved his hands down to Doyoung waist to bring him closer and after a few moments Doyoung moved back before giving Taeyong a few more pecks on the lips. The both sighed and then sweetly said goodnight to each other. While Doyoung made his way home he thought about how great life was going to be with Taeyong by his side.</p><p> </p><p>EXTRA - Four months later -</p><p>Taeyong is in Doyoung apartment working on his assignment on Doyoung’s laptop as his is broken. He goes to the desktop to open a document when he sees a folder called ‘’Pick-up lines for Taeyong &lt;3’’. Curious he opens the file and finds a collection of pick up lines. No surprise there. Doyoung is so cute. He can see ones that Doyoung has already used before they were together. Again, Doyoung is so cute. He has to go find his boyfriend and tease him. He finds Doyoung in his bedroom. ‘’So, I found a file on your computer called Pick-up lines for Taeyong’’ Doyoung looks at him shocked but mostly embarrassed. He knows his boyfriend will tease him for a while, so he runs into the living room. ‘’Doyoung where are you going, I want you to tell me these pick up that you haven’t used yet!’’ Taeyong goes into the living room. The closer Taeyong gets the more Doyoung moves back. They start running around the sofa. ‘’Doyoung I think you are so cute come here, you know you want to’’ Taeyong catches him and brings their faces closer. ‘’Are you a camera, cause every time I look at you I smile’’ Doyoung whined and wacked him but he was smiling. ‘You don’t need pick-up lines; my heart is yours Doyoung.’’ Doyoung looked at him fondly ‘’and my heart is yours.’’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading. i hope you liked it.</p><p>of course I had to add the rose ring. I'm asking the universe for a lovely person to give me a rose ring. Basically in the 190605 episode of weekly idol 127 played a match making game and Doyoung made Jungwoo a rose ring out of a rose. So sweet.<br/>kudos and comments will be appreciated &lt;3</p><p>hope you all are happy, healthy and safe &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the original draft of this was Doyoung walking up to Taeyong at different points in time to tell him a pick up line but it turned into a big boy. </p><p>i would like to apologize about how cheesy this is and maybe a little cringey too, It was hard to not make it cheesy/cringey hahaha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>